The Cullen Sutras Outtakes
by Magnolia822
Summary: The title says it all. Read The Cullen Sutras first for it to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It has been brought to my attention that the server was blocking all of the goodness of this outtake. And that made me mad. So, I'm posting it separately. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing TCS everyone. I didn't want to leave you hanging! But of course I know you'll review anyway…right? LOVE TO YOU ALL! **

So….what happened after Bella's lesson?

**Chapter 22 Outtake: After Bella's Revenge**

After class, I was nearly bursting with the desire to get Bella alone, but my plans were quickly thwarted when she told me that she and the other girls were going down for a dip in the hot tub to celebrate the last night of the retreat. Ladies only.

I sulked on the way back to my room. I had pretty much had a perpetual erection for the past two hours and now there was no relief in sight, except of my own making. But there it was. And it wasn't going away. Palming my dick through my yoga shorts, I realized I didn't really have a choice.

Fetching my towel, I walked down the hall to the shower, locking the door behind me. The last thing I needed was for Emmett or Jasper to walk in mid-wank.

The warm water felt amazing, soothing the tired muscles that had been worked so hard in class, and I reached down taking my length in my hand and remembering the feel of Bella's hands on me as she assisted me. The way her robust butt looked encased in those tiny shorts. I wanted to drag them down her legs with my teeth and thrust inside as she stood straddled around me.

I started stroking myself faster, long passes from base to tip, swirling around the head of my cock and using the slickness I found there along with the soap in my hand to create a smooth lather.

I imagined what the girls were doing downstairs. But the only one I wanted to see was Bella…in that blue bikini she wore the day we swam. The one where her nipples were entirely visible and I had been nearly driven out of my mind at the sight of them. When I had finally tasted them they were as sweet as I dreamed they would be. Strawberries and cognac, like Bella.

This room was filled with memories that fired my need. Bella in the shower, taking me in her mouth, the way she worked me with her tongue and her lips and the power of her mouth as she drew me in. Fucking her against the wall, my cock fully enveloped in her warmth as she pleaded for more, for it to be faster, harder. And I moved more quickly, knowing my release was rapidly approaching, my dick becoming even more engorged. I felt it build in my stomach and I leaned one hand against the wall, panting as the water cascaded down my body, my muscles tense with unreleased frustration.

My hips jerked forward and I was thrusting, not into my hand, but into Bella. I was taking her from behind, cupping her firm ass as I pounded into her again and again, her slick flesh taking all I could give her and loving it. Thinking about her ass made me wonder if she would ever want me to take her there…she seemed to like it…God. She'd be so incredibly tight…squeezing me so much I wouldn't even be able to move. I'd want to back off but she'd moan and tell me to do it, to go all the way. And I would. I'd give her what she asked for until I was firmly planted within her, my balls slapping against her pussy as I'd make her come with my hand.

I groaned loudly leaning forward with a shudder as I was finally overcome, thick warm spurts erupting onto my hand as I slowed my pace and imagined Bella milking me dry.

It was nothing compared to being with my girl, but it would have to do for tonight.

Feeling just a little ashamed of my fantasies, I was just turning off the shower when a harsh knock sounded at the door.

"Edward, there are some other people who'd like to take a shower." It was Jasper. His muffled laugh was still audible through the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Edward. You've been in there forever." And of course Emmett, laughing along a little more loudly.

"Just a sec," I said, hastily wrapping a towel around my waist and grabbing my clothes.

I opened the door to my friend and my brother in hysterics, apparently no longer able to contain themselves. Emmett was doubled, barely able to catch a breath.

"Nice shower?" Jasper quipped.

"Dammit man, I hope you cleaned up after yourself. Dude," Emmett said nudging Jasper, "You go first."

Thanks Emmett. Now I was humiliated.

"I don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about," I said angrily, maybe a little guiltily.

"Oh Edward, don't be like that. Come on man, it's not your fault. I mean, we were _there _in class." Jasper was right next to me, of course he had noticed my little, well admittedly not so little, class problem.

"Yeah, your secret's safe with us. It's natural," Emmett said. I threw my hands up in an attempt to silence him. "It's natural, bro," he called after me as I stalked past, continuing to ignore him.

They burst into peals of laughter as I slammed my door behind me.

LOL. Oh poor Edward! Will he ever get some privacy? Hope you enjoyed the smuttake!


	2. Outtake: The Battle of the Bands

A/N: As promised, here's an outtake to celebrate 1K reviews! I hope you enjoy getting a little glimpse into Edward, Jake, and Seth's younger years.

This outtake was not beta'd, so any errors are my own.

* * *

**TCS outtake: The Battle of the Bands **

EPOV

Tonight was our first gig and I was fucking nervous. I ran my hands through my hair, but this time I was trying to mess it up, not tame it. Jake said girls liked my crazy hair and if that was true, well then who the hell was I to deny them?

"Edward! Jake's here!" My mom yelled from downstairs and I gave myself one last look in the mirror and wondered if I should change out of the ripped jeans I was wearing. Too metal? Too 80's? We were a punk rock band, after all. I'd never really cared much about my looks but hell, I was going to be performing in front of a live audience…so I guess I was a little more self-conscious than usual. At the last minute I decided on black jeans. Never can go wrong with black.

I cursed when I saw Emmett had left a mug of root beer on my guitar case as if it were a goddamn coffee table. If that shit ever spilled and fucked up my instrument, my brother was going to pay.

Downstairs, Jake was sitting on the couch twirling his drumsticks. He was wearing all black and I could tell he had gel in his hair—he smirked when he saw me.

"Hey dickwad," he said, giving me his customary greeting. Jake was only 15 and a sophomore but he was a cocky shit.

"Hey dumbass," I answered. It was just how we did things.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I looked around, noting the absence of our third group member. "Where's Sam?"

"He's already over at Monument setting up. Leah's over there too so we gotta get a move on." The LGR was scheduled to play third in the line-up at the battle of the bands tonight and I really wanted to win…if we won at the high school, we'd be allowed to play at the next two school dances, thus assuring our fame.

"What, you afraid he's after her?"

"Hell yeah he's after her. Why wouldn't he be? She's a hot piece of ass."

"Yeah, but she's a real bitch," I muttered. I'd never really liked Leah, but Jake was obsessed. You'd have thought the sun rose and set out of her ass.

"You jealous Eddie-boy?" he teased.

"No. Definitely not." I had plenty of girls that were interested in me, though I didn't really care for any of them. Erica Stevens was okay, but ever since we'd fucked at the bonfire last month she was getting just a little too needy. I told her I wasn't interested in a serious relationship, but she didn't seem to believe me, and it was hard to turn a girl down when she was straddling your lap and you were moderately buzzed. I wasn't an asshole though; I kept it quiet—from everyone but Jake and Sam, of course. "Let's go."

Just then, my mom appeared wearing a huge smile and wiping her hands on her apron. It smelled awesome in the kitchen and I knew she was making my favorite cookies as a "surprise" for when I got home.

"You're not trying to sneak out of here without saying goodbye, are you?" She asked with a frown.

"No." Yes.

"You look handsome, honey, but your hair..." She extended her arm to fiddle with it but I blocked her arm.

"_Mom_."

She retracted her hand with a small smile. "Sorry, honey. Jacob, you look good sweetie. Is your hair still wet? It's November, Jacob. You really shouldn't go outside with wet hair." She reached towards his head and I stifled a laugh as she felt the stiff strands.

"Oh!"

"It's...hair gel..." he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't control myself and let out a guffaw when my mother exclaimed she didn't know boys used hair products. Jacob glared at me as we finally made our way out of the house.

My father was upstairs and his study but he hadn't come down...not that I cared. He didn't care for the kind of music we played.

"Erica gonna be there?" Jacob asked, giving me a nudge in the side.

"I don't know. Probably," I brushed it off. I wasn't interested in her. I didn't think.

"You gonna go out with her afterwards? Tim O'Donnell's having a party."

"Yeah, I know. I doubt it. I have an early curfew tonight."

"What time?"

"Eleven."

"_What? Still? _Man, that is harsh."

My usual curfew on weekends was 12:30, but since I'd come home drunk…and at 2:00…from the party a few weeks ago, Carlisle had me on a strict schedule. I wasn't exactly grounded, but I knew I would be if I kept that shit up. I shrugged again. O'Donnell was a fuckhead and I really didn't feel like going to his party anyway. The last time he had one the police came and everyone who was too drunk to run got busted. That was the last thing I needed.

"You going?"

"Sure am! Billy's away for the weekend and he thinks I'm crashing at Seth and Leah's."

"Nice." Seth was only 13 and was somewhat annoying, but he was a good kid. I didn't mind him hanging around unless he started asking too many questions, which he often did. But I think Jake tolerated him mainly because he was Leah's kid brother. Anyway, he had somehow wormed his way into our group and was sort of our sidekick.

We drove the rest of the way going over the set we had planned. Even though we had some original songs, for tonight we wanted to show off our shit with popular covers. We'd start with The Ramones, then move on to the Sex Pistols and then round it off with Zeppelin. Maybe we were a little old school but it was what we did well, and I was sure, knowing the kids that went to Monument, that we'd be a hit. As long as Sam didn't fuck up the bass line on "D'yer Mak'er" we'd be golden.

The gym was decorated in ridiculous streamers and balloons that made me shake my head in wonder that anyone could have such bad taste, or so much time on their hands.

Sam was on the stage talking with some of the guys from another band from a school a few towns over. Rupture were pretty good, probably our main contenders tonight. My nerves returned again but then I remembered that we were pretty fucking good too. We knew these songs and had been practicing for months.

"Hey! Edward!" I heard a breathless shout from behind me and Seth bounded up all excited. Jake rolled his eyes and went to talk Sam, elbowing Seth's head from behind as he walked off.

"Man, watch the hair," Seth protested, grinning after Jake. The kid was a glutton for punishment.

"Hey kid." I glanced around and yep, sure enough, there was Erica with the early arrivals—girls who wanted a space at the front of the stage. She was talking to a few friends that I found much more annoying than her and they were looking over at me. Well, I guess a few more people knew about our 'special night' after all.

She did look pretty hot tonight wearing a strapless black shirt and…shit…leather pants? I was distracted by the sight and missed Seth's question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I _asked_," he said, annoyed, "what're you playing tonight? "Blitzkreig Bop?"

"Nah, too expected. We're doing "Sheena."

"Nice! That'll kill 'em."

Had to hand it to the kid, he was exuberant if nothing else.

"Hope so. Listen. I gotta go. See you later, Seth. Stay outta trouble."

"I'll try!" he called after me.

By the time the second band started their set, I was jumpy. Sam, Jake and I were hanging out back stage and my knee was bouncing like crazy.

"Edward, knock it off," Sam said irritably. "You're freaking me out."

"Sorry," I said, stilling my leg. Motherfucker wasn't the one who had to sing AND play guitar in front of the whole damn school. Sure, he did back-up vocals, but whatever. Even a trained monkey could play the bass.

Suddenly the auditorium erupted in applause and I realized the set was finished. We were up.

I stood, rolling my shoulders to release the tension and slinging my guitar on my arm.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jake jumped up and did a fist pump. "Let's kick some ass!"

As soon as I stepped to the mike and looked out over the crowd—which was actually pretty sizeable—my nervousness disappeared. I couldn't really pick out specific faces because the lights were in my eyes, so that helped a little.

Here goes nothing, I thought, as I adjusted the stand.

"Hey…I'm Edward Cullen. And we're The LGR." There were a few whoops and I smiled, knowing at least one of them belonged to Seth.

I nodded twice, and as soon as Jake launched into the beat we were off.

I forgot about everything…my dad…school…Erica…and just fucking played.

Even though we didn't win, it was the best fucking night of my life.


End file.
